villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beerus
Beerus (in Japanese: ビルス, Birusu), is an anti-hero in the Dragon Ball series, and the main antagonist of the film Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and its first saga in the Dragon Ball Super adaptation. Beerus is the God of Destruction of Universe 7, and as such, it is his duty to destroy inhabited planets to allow new life to grow and to keep balance within the universe, opposing the Kais, who are the Gods of Creation. He has an identical (yet obese) brother named Champa, who is the God of Destruction in the neighboring Universe 6. He was voiced by Jason Douglas. Appearance Beerus is a thin purple cat-like humanoid, with large pointed ears, similar to Cornish Rex and sphynx cats. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his attendant Whis. Personality Beerus is powerful yet playful too (like most cats). He is also a hedonistic gourmet, and his temple is stocked with fish and other food. While he is a fearsome god, his cat-like gestures and his variety of facial expressions separate him from the more malevolent antagonists in the series. However, Beerus is easily angered over trivial matters, such as being beaten in a game of Hide-and-Seek or being denied pudding. He is also fairly philosophical and confident in his superior power, not without cause, as he proved to be far and away the strongest opponents ever confronted by the Z Fighters. Even though Beerus may be quite dangerous and destructive, he has a measure of sanity. When Mai had taken Trunks hostage and held a pistol to his head, everybody viewed it as a joke and laughed. On the other hand, Beerus, viewed it as cruel instead of humorous. He said he would punish everyone for laughing, until Vegeta stepped in to calm him down. Despite his overconfident and arrogant attitude, he is shown to be capable of fear, especially with beings which are more powerful than him. The beings in question are the Great Priest who caused Beerus to shudder in fear with a mere stern glance and the Omni-King and Beerus always cowers in fear in his presence. History Battle of Gods Beerus was on Earth once before in the past. He claims to have driven the dinosaurs to extinction due to their attitude; however, while this was clearly a reference to dinosaurs being extinct in real life, they still thrive in the Dragonball universe. Beerus awakened and learned from Whis that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed by Frieza, and expressed a desire to kill him the next time they crossed paths. Whis informed him that Frieza was killed by Goku (inaccurate, as it was really Future Trunks who killed him). Noticing Goku's Super Saiyan form in a vision of his fight with Frieza, Beerus remembered a dream about a Super Saiyan God. Wanting to fight a worthy opponent, Beerus tracked down Goku on King Kai's planet. Neither Goku nor King Kai knew anything about a Super Saiyan God, so Beerus decided to go to Earth, promising not to destroy it unless someone there offended him. Goku challenged Beerus to a fight, and Beerus easily defeated him with two blows, despite the fact that Goku was in Super Saiyan 3 form. King Kai contacted Vegeta and explained the situation to him, figuring he was the most likely to get Beerus angry. It was Vegeta's job to stop anyone from offending Beerus, who arrived at Bulma's birthday party with Whis and ate much of the food there, which they found to be delicious. When Mai shot at Trunks, one of the bullets hit Beerus in the head. Beerus was about to destroy the earth when Vegeta did a song and dance about bingo, entertaining Beerus enough to spare the earth. However, not long after, when Beerus asked Majin Buu to give him some pudding, Buu refused, leading to a fight between then in which Beerus easily defeated Buu and decided to destroy the earth. The other Z Fighters were unable to defeat him, though when Beerus attacked Bulma, Vegeta became enraged and was able to inflict a bit of damage on him. Beerus still won, and told Oolong he would spare the earth if he beat him at rock-paper-scissors, which Beerus won. Then Goku arrived and, after confirming that Beerus would spare the earth if a Super Saiyan God defeated him, summoned Shenron and wished to know how to create a Super Saiyan God. With Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Videl (who was pregnant with Pan) transferring energy into Goku, Goku became a Super Saiyan God and fought Beerus. Beerus won this fight, but decided to spare the earth out of respect for Goku and love for its food. Though he claimed to have used up all his power, he really only used 70% of his full power, and revealed to Goku that Whis was his teacher and other universes have more powerful fighters than then. Beerus and Whis returned to their home world, where Beerus ate an entire glob of wasabi, which was too spicy for him and caused him to destroy many nearby planets, until Whis knocked him out with a single karate chop. After eating some sushi, Beerus went to sleep for three years. ''Resurrection F'' Beerus plays a smaller role in this film. On his home planet, Goku and Vegeta trained with Whis, when they received word that Frieza had been revived and was attacking Earth. Goku teleported to Earth with Vegeta, while Beerus and Whis took longer to get there, after which they ate a strawberry-flavored dessert that Bulma gave them. When Frieza noticed Beerus, he thought Beerus was going to kill him, but Beerus told him he was not here to intervene. When Frieza blew up the earth, only Beerus, Whis, and those near them survived, including Goku. Whis turned time back allowing Goku to kill Frieza before he could blow up the earth. Powers and Abilities His power far surpasses that of all the main Dragon Ball Z villains: Frieza, Cell and Kid Buu. Going further, V-Jump notes that Beerus is without a doubt the strongest being in the history of Z. However, this is disproven in the film when Beerus reveals that his martial arts master, Whis, is stronger than him. He usually uses his power to destroy planets, and he is strong enough to destroy even an entire galaxy. As seen in Dragon Ball Super, ''during his clash with Super Saiyan God Goku, their shockwaves from their punches were strong enough to shake the whole Universe, and would destroy it in a few punches, he was later able to create a blast powerful enough to destroy the universe, however, it is said by Whis that during the fight with Goku, that Beerus used up 70% of his full power in the fight, and that he had not been that worked up in a long time. The God of Destruction's power is in another dimension altogether. This is because as the God of Destruction, he has to destroy other planets so new planets may arise and give new life. The overwhelming power of Beerus exceeds even that of Goku, who has surpassed several Super Saiyan levels; Beerus completely dominates Super Saiyan 3 Goku in battle, of course beating Goku in Super Saiyan 3 by just two hits by flicking him and rendering him unconscious with merely a chop to the neck. He also takes down Mystic Gohan with a single kick to the abdomen, causes Gotenks to defuse, and dominates full-powered Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta as well. Further in the series, it is reveal that he is a subordinate of the Omni-King, an omnipotent being that rules over all universes who is countless times more powerful than him. During the event of the Tournament of Power, for the first time, he shows utter panic and deep fear when Zeno threats to erase him and the entire universe he manages if Goku and his team loses the tournament. Notable Techniques Sphere of Destruction Beerus creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Destruction before Creation Beerus surrounds his body with a sun-like energy sphere then fires an purple energy wave from his palm. God of Destruction's Wrath Beerus unleashes multiple Ki Blasts in all direction from their aura (similar to Broly's Blast Meteor technique). God of Destruction's Rampage Beerus attacks in quick succession while shrouded in a blue protective aura. Damage taken during this attack reduces Stamina into health and its attacks can be used continually until he tires out and becomes vulnerable. Wrath of the God of Destruction Beerus fires a powerful orange Energy Wave from his index finger. Beerus' Judgement A strong technique where Beerus fires his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. Destruction As the God of Destruction, Beerus possesses the power to destroy anything with little effort, turning it into dust. In the Battle of Gods he does it by tapping what he wants to destroy, as shown on an egg he was holding after his 39 years old nap. In Dragon Ball Super anime does the same to destroy half a planet. In the Future Trunks saga of the anime, he is shown doing it also by extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Beerus causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothingness as he did with Zamasu; and in episode 69 by simply pointing with his pointer and middle finger without saying a word, as he did on Dr. Mashirito. The effects on the victim are shown to be incredibly painful as Zamasu was shown screaming with agony as he was disintegrating. Ghosts, on the other hand, who are non-corporeal beings do not display this, as shown with Dr. Mashirito (though they are still vulnerable to this technique). Energy of Destruction '''Energy of Destruction' is the energy that all gods of destruction possess, using it on an enemy will send their essence to the afterlife, as long as they die from the attack. Trivia *Beerus' Japanese name "Birisu" is a pun on the Japanese word for virus, and was named by Yusuke Watanabe, the script writer for Battle of Gods. His attendant Whis' Japanese name Uisiu is also a pun on virus; however, Whis had been named by Akira Toriyama, who thought that Beerus had been named after beer, so he named Whis after whiskey. *Akira Toriyama's inspiration for Beerus was an old Cornish Red cat that lived with him. When the cat fell ill, the vet decreed that it did not have much longer to live, only for the cat to make a miraculous recovery, causing the vet to joke that it was some kind of demon. *Beerus is very similar to Chaos from the Aladdin TV series; they both are cat-like deities with Ancient Egyptian attire and Egyptian Mythology references, astronomical powers, and are feared by some of the most powerful beings/individuals in their respective realities. *Beerus antagonism is accentuated in Dragon Ball Super compared to Battle of Gods. Navigation Category:Deities Category:Titular Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Destroyers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Aliens Category:Death Gods Category:Redeemed Category:Wrathful Category:Grey Zone Category:Protagonists Category:Cataclysm Category:On & Off Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Siblings Category:Mentally Ill Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Force of Nature Category:Aristocrats Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Magic Category:Fighter Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:Anti-Villain Category:Successful Category:Hypocrites Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Sophisticated Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Scapegoat Category:One-Man Army Category:Necessary Evil Category:Envious